She is Worth it
by Lord Shockwave
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have survived the hunger games. Peeta loves Katniss, but Gale is also competing for her heart. And with a cruel aspiring mayor coming for them, they find out that there rebellion isn't the only problem. Will love blossom, or fade away.
1. Chapter 1

_She is Worth It_

**I Just recently read the Hunger Games and I thought it was amazing. And I especially liked the love story of Katniss and Peeta, they are so cute together and I really like them together. So I decided to write this story.**

**It is somewhat set between The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. But the story will be a little different. It will often switch from someone POV to a general POV. And also a small summary: Katniss and Peeta have survived the hunger games, but their rebellion isn't the only problem, Peeta's loves Katniss, but Gale is also competing for her heart. And to make matters worse a new dictator arrives in District 12 after mayor Undersee suddenly dies. What will they do, and will Peeta win his love over.**

Peeta's P.O.V.

_I laid next to her. Softly she was sleeping, her hair loose and over her face. I looked at her not even closing my eyes for a second. She looked so beautiful._

_I loved her. There was no doubt about it, I didn't act at the games. I truly did love her, from that moment she sang. I wanted to be with her so badly. And now years later I still love her, and nobody would change that._

_She opened her eyes and smiled at me. Leaning forward I wanted to taste and feel her sweet lips on mine_.

Then suddenly I was awake.

I was in my bed, sweat was on my forehead. Another dream of her. Katniss Everdeen. I had these dreams lately, sometimes we where in bed and I dream of kissing her, and…well details I better not include.

I acted quickly stepping out of my bed, changing into my normal clothes and running out of the house.

At instinct I ran to the big villa of the Everdeen family, the one Katniss won at the games. I knocked on the door maybe a little to loud, her mother opened. "Oh hello there Peeta how are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm doing fine Mrs. Everdeen. Is Katniss around?" I asked her. She shook her head and said "no sorry. She just left with Gale" and this of course didn't feel right for me. "Oh alright. Thanks, have a fine day Mrs. Everdeen" I said to her with respect and I walked away.

Gale…

I didn't like it when that name came around. Sure I could handle he and Katniss being good friends. But sometimes I couldn't help but thinking of the possibility of something more between them.

And I hated that thought with instant.

I was walking around in the towns square when I heard a soft sobbing. I follow until around a corner where I find Madge Undersee crying there.

"Madge what is wrong" I asked concerned and curious. She looks up to me and says "oh Peeta its you. Sorry its just that…" she didn't finish her sentence as she began to sob loudly.

I walked to her and sat next to her and pulling my arm around her shoulder. "It will be alright Madge. But I need to know what happened" I asked.

Madge sobbed loudly but decided to talk "its my father…he drank something last night…he collapsed…my mother, nurses and doctors they couldn't save him…he's dead" she sobbed into my chest and I held her tight, confronting her while she needed me.

A while later I decided to bring her to her home. I guided her trough the streets. Which where quite full. Most people looked at the house Madge lived, it was just announced that the mayor had passed away. Madge cried, and I made sure to keep her safe.

Just then at my shock I saw Katniss and Gale standing there, holding hands. By the sight of this I felt like something was biting inside of me. It stung and felt uncontrollable, yet it stayed inside. Which was better for Gale's sake.

I knew jealousy wasn't right and that if I ever was jealous of Gale and Katniss, then it could ruin everything between me and her. And I never wanted that to happen.

"Greetings District 12" a loud and strong voice said, which could be heard by everyone.

**That was chapter 1. I hope everyone who reads this will like this story. And possibly review it. Until the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah chapter 2 of my newest story. What will happen this time, and I thank everyone who has read this story. You are all amazing. Well enjoy the newest chapter.**

Katniss' POV

The strong and cold voice I heard sent shivers down my spine.

It was almost like the uncomfortable feeling I had when I first met President Snow. The power of this voice was great, from what I could deduce. The man who spoke was strong-willed, but cold-hearted. But those where just my deductions.

Gale held my hand. Why he suddenly grabbed it I didn't know. But I didn't mind, we were friends.

I looked down the street. And to my shock I saw Peeta standing there with a sobbing Madge at his side. Numerous thoughts went trough my head about this, or Peeta comforted her like something bad happened to her. Or they where a couple hugging close together.

And that would be ridiculous. Right?

"District 12 its an honor to meet you all. Thank you all for coming here" the voice said. I turned to the mayors house and saw the one who was speaking.

It was a tall man, his hair was dark and slick. I couldn't see his eye color properly. He had a sly smile on his face and wore a thick black raincoat. Around his head was a black colored scarf, covering the area between his hair and eyes. Like he was trying to cover up a scar of something that was there.

"District 12. I'm very sorry to announce that Mayor Undersee had just passed away last night" I looked away from the man and let my eyes go to Peeta and Madge, that would be the reason she was so sad. Her father had passed away.

"Mayor Undersee was a good and kind-hearted man and I considered him my ally and friend for years, I left a while ago but now I'm back to help rebuild this place and make it better for everyone. I am an aspiring mayor who will help give everyone the good life they deserve, you all work so hard to feed your families. I'm here to help. That's what I promise" the man said.

Everyone clapped, but I didn't. There was a weird thing about that man as he was hiding something.

As everyone left I wanted to walk to Peeta and Madge. But all of a sudden a group of peace keepers surrounded them and took Peeta apart. "What are you doing with him" I yelled. One of peace keepers looked my way and said.

"The aspiring mayor would like to have a word with him" and they took Peeta away, and I just watched.

Peeta's POV

I was led trough the halls of the mayors house by the peace keepers.

I was dragged into the main room. Where the peace keepers left me, before me I saw the same man who gave the speech not so long ago. His back was however turned to me. With us was another man, who was a little bit shorter then the aspiring mayor, and had brown hair, blue eyes and wore a suit.

The man turned around and looked at me with his eyes. Which I saw had a very weird color, they where like amber. "Peeta Mellark," he said smiling "what an honor to meet you my boy" he walked to me and extended his hand. I shook it.

"My apologies for suddenly bringing you here, when I saw you in the crowd I knew I had to meet you. Is there anything you want, if so my associate Mr. Blue over here will gladly get it for you" he said pointing at the small man called Mr. Blue.

I shook my head. "No thank you sir" I said. He smiled at me gently. "You know Peeta I was very impressed with your practice in the Hunger Games. Although I truly despise those games, the way you played them was truly magnificent" he told me.

I smiled back at him "thank you sir" he took my shoulder and we walked around the room. "I especially liked the way you acted to be in love with that girl. Very believable, it was acting was it?" he asked me, raising his eyebrow.

I suppose I have to say that I was indeed acting. I mean, this guy was probably a high man in the Capitol and probably knew about our "fake" romance, the one Katniss and I pretended to have.

"You truly love her do you?" he asked.

That was kind of shocking to hear. Perhaps this man was smarter then he appeared to be at first sight. "I see more easily trough things then most people in the Capitol my boy, I could read from your expressions you love her and still do. It's nothing bad" he said.

I nodded "I know. But…but" I stuttered and he puts his hand on my shoulder "what it is it my boy?" he asked. I stopped stuttering "there is another one. Fighting for her attention. Who is way more handsome then me" I told him.

"Looks don't matter boy. Show her how dedicated you are and she will be in your arms very soon," I smiled at him "well you better go I bothered you long enough. If there's anything you can always come to me, my doors are always open for you" he said.

I nodded and said "thank you sir" I turned around and left the mayors house. Thinking of Katniss the whole time.

**Done with this chapter. What is the name of this new aspiring mayor, and how will Peeta feel about Katniss spending to much time with Gale. Will these boys clash for their girl, find out if you read more, until chapter 3 enjoy everyone and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening to everyone. Well it is evening with me, so in that case just hello to everyone. Thanks you to everyone reading my stories, I'm very glad you all like it so much, so here's a new chapter. It will be quite short, but I will try to make it worth the reading. Enjoy everyone.**

Peeta's POV

_A nice breeze tickled my face._

_I was standing in a big plain grass field. When I looked down I saw I was almost completely undressed. Except for my boxers._

_Around me was nothing at all. Only the grass and the wind flowing past me._

_I suddenly heard a giggle. I turned around and there she stood._

_The girl I loved ever since I was little. There in nothing but her black undergarments, oh sweet heavens how did this happen. I walked her way looking into her beautiful eyes. But suddenly it felt like I froze right this place, I couldn't move. _

_And to make matters worse. Gale suddenly stood next to her, being in the same dressing position as I was. He leaned to Katniss and kissed her._

_I wanted to scream out of fear and rage, but no word came out of my mouth. He began kissing her neck and stroking every possible curve of her body._

"_NO!" I yelled._

I woke up screaming. I was in my sleeping clothes and in my room instead of a grass field. I was breathing heavily and trying to get the images out of my head. This was to bad, this happened almost every night since I talked to the aspiring mayor three days ago. It was to horrible for me to see.

The thought of them kissing and feeling each other made the beast in my stomach only wilder. I needed help.

As fast as I could I got dressed. And then I ran out of my house directly to the mayor's house, knowing he would be still there. I knocked on the door maybe a little to loud. Mr. Blue opened it.

"Mr. Mellark good day, what can I do to help you?" he asked. I was a little bit out of breath and said "I need to speak with your master" he nodded.

He led me inside and walked me to the chambers of his master. There he knocked on the door and a voice said "yes come in" and Mr. Blue opened the door. The man stood there watching the streets from his window.

"Master. Good Mr. Mellark is here to see you" Mr. Blue said. The aspiring mayor turns to them and said "thank you Mr. Blue you can leave us" Mr. Blue bowed and walked away.

The mayor welcomed me with open arms. "Peeta, my boy how nice to see you. How may I be of help to you?" he asked me. He grabbed a chair for me and I sat down on it. "I had a dream…" I told him about my dream and the moment between Gale and Katniss.

He looked at me smiling and said "I'm sorry if you have to go trough this Peeta. Jealousy is a horrible feeling, it feats on you from inside. And these dreams will create images from things you don't want to see. Like those two snuggling and kissing" the aspiring mayor said.

I nodded.

Mr. Blue came to us with a plate full of tea. The aspiring mayor nodded and thanked Mr. Blue for it. "Tea?" he asked. I nodded and poured tea into a cup and gave it to me, I slowly began to drink it.

"I'm sorry to bother you with this sir" I said to him. He smiled and tightened the scarf on his forehead. "My boy I'm here to help you. I don't mind you bothering me, that girl must be lucky to have a man who truly loves her like you do" he said drinking from his tea.

"But Gale is still around and she's very close with him. I don't know what to do about it" I told him. He said "don't rush things before you know what's really going on. Stay calm and just go and be with her from time to time, perhaps secretly she feels the same about you."

I smiled and drank the rest of the tea. "Your right. Thanks sir I will go see her right now" I said and happily ran out the door. Wanting to see the love of my life.

General POV

The aspiring mayor sat grinning in his chair.

"Mr. Blue," he yelled "make everything ready for my trip to the Capitol. It's time to meet the big boss." The man smiled.

**Chapter 3 is done. Chapter 4 will be out soon, but it might take a while with school in my way. I hope you all liked this chapter, love it, hate it, review it and all that. I wish you all a very good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading this story. I just watched the movie, it was amazing. You should all go watch it. But enough about that, enjoy this new chapter.**

Peeta's POV

_We where back in the cave where she helped threaded me after my leg was horribly injured._

_She was on top of me. Softly kissing me. Although I couldn't move my leg. I roamed my hands around her back and face. She looked at me._

"_I love you Katniss" I said to her. Suddenly the expression on her face changed and she got of me. _

"_I'm sorry Peeta. This just doesn't feel right, you are great. But Gale is the one I love" she said and just left the gate leaving me behind._

I woke up screaming once AGAIN!.

I lost count on how many times I had these dreams. It was truly to horrible. I couldn't think about them getting together. I had to prevent that at all costs.

Katniss' POV

I was going to see Peeta today.

We haven't talked in a while and Gale wanted me to come with him for the last days. It almost felt like he was trying to hold me from seeing him. If it wasn't for Peeta, I could've died in that arena.

As I walked over the streets I saw the mayors house. Ever since the death of the mayor many men would step in and hope to be assigned as the new mayor. I know right now there where three aspiring mayors.

I only knew the name of one of them. John Kallin, a middle-aged man who was very popular. The other two where unknown to me, but Peeta seemed to know one pretty well.

I walked to his house and knocked on the door. He opened for me and said "oh hey. Come in" he sounded a little down.

We immediately went to his room. He sat down on his bed and I asked "Peeta is there something wrong?" he nodded no.

I didn't believe him.

"No your not. You look more stressed then usual" I say to him sternly. "Let me help you" I walk up to him. He tries to hold me back, but I get behind him and lay my hands on his shoulders and kneed softly.

He sighed and for once was really calm. I began to slowly massage him, in order to keep him calm.

**This chapter wasn't much, but will see to make the next chapter better. It will be something different. Until then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My next chapter. This will be different then most of the chapters. And I will answer a few questions, like who is this mysterious aspiring mayor and why does he wear that scarf around his forehead. So enjoy this chapter.**

General POV

President Snow waited in his office for his visitor to arrive.

He heard the man had become pretty liked in District 12. Home of the people that humiliated him and his perfect Capitol during the Hunger Games. The door before him opened and the man stepped in. The scarf still tightly around his forehead. He held out his hand "President Snow what an honor" Snow shook it.

"I've heard many things about you. You are very well liked in District 12" Snow said. The man smiled. "So I've heard. My assistant Mr. Blue and I came here to ask a favor of you" Mr. Blue came into the room.

"And what might that be?" Snow asked.

The man walked charismatically around the room, his arms on his back.

"Well I want your support in making sure I will be appointed mayor of District 12. Can I count on your help president?" he asked. Snow took a sip from his wine and said. "I can't give any guaranties. The mayor must be chosen fairly. You must understand that Mr.…." he didn't yet knew the name of this man.

The man smiled and sat down opposite of Snow.

"Shock" he said.

"Alright Mr. Shock. You have to understand that I can't just make you mayor. It would be unfair against the other candidates" Snow said to him taking another sip of his wine. "Then allow me to make you an offer which might change your mind" Shock said.

He slowly began to unwrap the scarf around his forehead. Soon it was of and on his forehead you could see a giant painted red eye.

Snow tried to hold in his laughter "you must know that the face painting of a kindergartener doesn't scare me" he said.

Shock just smiled, the only thing he did.

For a while it remained silent and Shock looked focused at President Snow.

"President I know what you fear, I think you must know that I can do things. Things that could put your entire Capitol to shame. You'll be the laughing stock of every district. Do you understand that" he said to the president.

Normally President Snow would've brought in the cards and forget this conversation immediately. But with the shame put on him from the recent Hunger Games event.

"I will see what I can do to help you. Mayor Shock" Snow said smiling and holding up his wine glass. Shock smiled to and bowed before the president, showing his respect. He signaled Mr. Blue to follow him as he walked out of the room.

President Snow looked both worried and full of vengeance.

**Another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will soon update. Until then all lovely reviews and readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have here the sixth chapter of my Hunger Games story. Everyone who reads this thank you all, I hope you keep on reading this story. So enjoy the newest chapter.**

General POV

President Snow was sitting in the train. A giant screen right before him.

"Name check Shock" he said. On the screen appeared a map with numerous files, all the people who where born and lived in Panem.

"No names found" the voice said.

This was very interesting for Snow. According to the files, this man was not a citizen of Panem at all. Instead this appeared to be a complete stranger.

So what was he doing here.

Peeta's POV

I was happily walking towards his home.

I spend the morning with Katniss. We ate together and she massaged me again to get of the stress from everything. She said I could massage her sometimes to, which made me more happy.

And to make everything even better. No Gale. She hadn't spoken about him nor did he come. It was great not to hear about him.

I walked into my house and saw my dad standing there looking at me. He looked a bit confused and scared "Peeta, son someone is here to see you" he said and before I could say anything he led me to the living room.

There on the couch sat President Snow.

He looked at me and stood up "good day boy. I trust everything is fine?" he asked me. I nodded and my father went back to the kitchen. I sat down on the couch opposite of him. I was kind of scared, I assumed that Snow wasn't really happy with the way the Games went the last time.

"Yes everything is fine sir thanks. And what do I owe the honor of your visit" I asked, being as respectful as possible. You don't want to have President Snow as an enemy, although I think Katniss and I have already ruined his respect for us.

"I heard you've been paying frequent visits to this districts aspiring mayor Shock is that right?" he asked me. So that was his name, he never told me his name.

I nodded and said "yes I did" he nodded to and said "boy take my advice. Don't trust him, he is not what he seems" he warned me.

I couldn't tell if he was lying or telling the truth. I mean this Shock has been helping me with my problem with Katniss and yet still his advice worked.

"He has been helping me and so far it all turned out good. Why should I distrust him?" I asked. Snow sighed and said "this man is not found in any citizen files. He doesn't come from Panem and I don't know how he suddenly turned up. Call it the insane words of an old man, but even this old man can see there is something wrong with that man."

At that moment I wasn't sure what to believe.

Katniss POV

When I woke up it was around 10'o clock in the morning.

I decided to get out of bed and go to Peeta. With any luck he was already awake. When I opened the door I saw a big bunch of peacekeepers in front of me. "Mr. Kallin wants to speak to you" one of them said.

They grabbed me and took me away.

**In the next chapter it will be a bit hard, I won't spoil so you just have to look out for it. Enjoy everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there everyone. Sorry for the late update, I have been busy a lot. So a warning, this chapter will contain a bit of torture so be warned. Otherwise enjoy it.**

General POV

Katniss was brought to Kallin's office by the Peacekeepers.

When she stepped trough the door into Kallin's office she saw the man sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. As soon as she stepped into the room she felt a pain in the back of her head and she fell down to the floor.

A little bit later she woke up. The first thing she saw was Kallin right before her eyes, sitting in his chair. Then she looked around even more and saw that her hands where tied to strong ropes attached to the ceiling, as where her feet, who where tied to the ground.

"Sorry about your uncomfortable state miss Everdeen, but we need to talk. You know what I want to know, and you will tell me" Kallin said.

Katniss shook her head and said "I don't have any idea what your talking about" and Kallin just laughed. "I think you do. And if you tell me then there won't happening anything bad to you" he said.

Katniss was completely confused. She had no idea what this man was talking about, apparently she had something she wanted. But she had no clue what he meant.

"I told you I don't have any idea what your talking about" she said to him.

Kallin said nothing as he nodded to his assistant who stood behind her. He took of a part of her jacket until a part of her bare shoulder was showing. And he injected her with something. "This is a special drug that causes the pain senses to work a little harder. Simply put it makes you feel all pain you get very more then you normally would" Kallin said.

Katniss grunted. The assistant was once again standing behind her, she could feel it. The man grabbed the belt around her pants and unbuckled it. Her pants fell down to the floor, as did her undergarments a little later.

She was naked from the waist down.

"Now tell me what I want to know" Kallin said to her harshly. Katniss shook her head saying "I told you I don't know what your talking about" Kallin angrily clicked with his fingers.

Katniss turned her head around. She saw Kallin's assistant with a long whip in his hand. And before she could react, he lashed the whip across her bare buttocks and she screamed out in pain.

And due to the drug the pain just got worse.

Because Katniss couldn't tell Kallin what he wanted to know she was repeatedly whipped until she had tears in her eyes of pain. Then when she thought she got another one a terrible sound was heard from the outside of the room. It made Kallin stand up and his assistant look terrified.

The door busted open and the aspiring mayor stepped in with Mr. Blue behind him. He shot Kallin's assistant down with a cannon…that was attached to where his right arm should be. A fact that kind of scared Katniss.

Kallin had no place to run as the aspiring mayor shot him in the leg and he fell down in pain. He then focused his attention on Katniss and shot trough the ropes that held her and she fell to the ground as they came undone.

Slowly and painfully she pulled her pants up. And Mr. Blue helped her up as the aspiring mayor grabbed Kallin by his hair and held the cannon at his face.

"Wait," Katniss yelled "don't kill him. You'll be just as horrible as him, and they won't pick you." The aspiring mayor didn't listen as he coldly shot Kallin trough his head. Killing the man.

The mayor's cannon suddenly disappeared and he went to Katniss, and along with Mr. Blue helped her up. "We will help you don't worry" he said assuring. Katniss barely held her eyes open as she asked "who are you?"

She could see the man smile as he said "a friend, an ally. I'm Shock" he told her.

**Sorry for the late update, school and everything I hope you enjoyed the chapter and my apologies for the torture. I hope everyone will look out for the next chapter of this story. Love it, hate it, review it and all that and until the next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was kind of busy, but here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Peeta's POV<span>

After I heard what happened I directly ran from my house to the mayors house.

I ran trough the big crowd, I heard they where mourning the sudden death of aspiring mayor Kallin. This was getting weird, two mayors died in a few days. And what did they have in common, who did all of this.

I ran into the big house and up the stairs. And without warning I busted trough the doors.

And there I saw Katniss sitting uncomfortably in a chair. I ran to her the second I saw her and hugged her tight. "You're alright" I said as my arms where tightly wrapped around her.

"My butt hurts but besides that I'm alright" she said and she hugged me back while sitting very uncomfortably in the chair. Shock walked out of the door and into the room. "Ah Peeta my boy glad to see you, miss Everdeen how are you doing?" he asked as he placed his hand on Katniss' shoulder.

"It hurts but it's going good. Thank you for saving me" she said. Shock smiled and said "it was nothing. The way that man treated you was unforgivable" he said.

Katniss' smile faded suddenly "but why did you kill him. Now your chances of winning are slim to none" she said. Shock just smiled

"I'm sure it will all be alright" he walked with his hands behind his back into the other room.

Unusual for me, I got a bit suspicious. I kissed Katniss' cheek and said "I'm back in a minute" and I followed Shock into his other room.

He was standing there, his arms behind his back, staring out of the big window and looking at the streets of District 12. "Shock, why did you kill that aspiring mayor?" I asked to my role model.

"It was not nice, but it had to be done, I couldn't stand him hurting the girl. Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same?" he asked me. His amber colored eyes staring at me.

"Perhaps I would, but I don't understand how a man who was so good suddenly go so bad in a few days" I wondered. Shock puts his hand on my shoulder. "Everything changes, but I'm sure your love her will not. I'll make sure she is yours" he whispered to me.

* * *

><p><span>Katniss' POV<span>

Man! My butt hurts like hell. At least the effects of the drug were off so it didn't hurt more then it would.

I sat there in the chair while Peeta was with aspiring mayor Shock. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them, ever since he came to our District he's been like a role model for Peeta.

"Are you miss Katniss Everdeen" a voice said.

She looked next to her. There was man standing there, almost just as tall as her, maybe even a bit taller. His hair was black and his eyes where deep, he wore a big black trench coat.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is not important. But you can call me The Detective" he said as he walked trough the room. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Listen I can't stay long in this room but I want you to know, that whatever you do don't trust him, and make sure your boyfriend doesn't do either" The Detective said.

"He's not my boyfriend and who are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"Whatever miss just listen. I'm not a fool so please don't treat me as one. Listen that man in there is dangerous, he isn't even a man" he said.

Katniss painfully stood up from the chair.

"What are you talking about," she nearly shouted "he's not a man. He doesn't like a woman to me either, plus Shock has been nothing but kind to us since he arrived, he saved me from a maniac. So forgive me if its hard to believe he's a bad guy."

The Detective sighed. He walked around the room his trench coat waving behind him.

"Listen I can understand if you won't believe me right now. But I've come all the way here to Panem after I heard he was here. I know who he is and what he is capable, see him without his scarf a change, then you see what I mean. If there is any trouble, come to me, ill be around this district for a while" he told her and he left.

This allowed me to think things over.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm very sorry for the long wait, school and stuff. Hope you like it and see you back for more.<strong>


End file.
